the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 Feb 2018
00:00:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, that is supposedly 27 degrees Celsius. 00:00:03 CHAT Max-champ: so many lucky people well im freezing here XD 00:00:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test (212 - 32) / 1.8 00:00:14 CBOT BrickleBot: 100 00:00:49 CHAT Max-champ: im gonna become sub zero him self on this moment 00:00:57 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:00:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Here it can get as hot as 104 degrees Fahrenheit in the summer (40 degrees Celsius). 00:01:27 CHAT Max-champ: worst is tommorow i work oudside 00:01:41 CHAT Max-champ: on the coldest day of the week o.o 00:01:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tfw I'm getting messages from Q, but the chat says he's gone. 00:01:51 CHAT Max-champ: he is gone 00:01:54 CHAT Max-champ: just a sec ago 00:02:10 CHAT Max-champ: mabey it lagged 00:02:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Geez it has been raining all February. 00:02:25 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:02:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now the first week of March it looks like we are getting more rain. 00:02:38 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:22 CHAT Max-champ: well lucky me we didnt get rain in a well this past weeks and thats rare in holland XD 00:03:31 CHAT Max-champ: i now jinxt it 00:03:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, it snowed once last year and once this year. 00:03:39 CHAT Max-champ: rip 00:03:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: First time it snowed in 6 years actually. 00:03:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Overall I generally find the first two months of Spring to be cooler than the first two months of Autumn. 00:04:51 CHAT Max-champ: we have most times of the year snow one or 2 days alot then its gone 00:05:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:05:25 CHAT Max-champ: i ment in the way like evry year 2 days alot of snow then its gone 00:06:45 CHAT Max-champ: and i must say i hate the cold >.> 00:06:46 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:06 CHAT Qstlijku: It said I connected from another browser while I was PMing 00:07:10 CHAT Qstlijku: But they still went through 00:07:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway brb 00:07:30 CHAT Max-champ: lol rip 00:09:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:05 CHAT Max-champ: and my body skin is most of the time cold so i resist the cold pretty easy but its just a drag XD 00:10:14 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:54 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 00:12:07 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:54 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 00:13:17 CHAT Max-champ: well gtg now see ya all in space o/ 00:13:45 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye! o/ 00:13:52 CHAT C.Syde65: And lol. 00:14:19 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:01 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:28 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:19 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:32 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:04 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:23:33 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:19 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Going AFK in order to write an essay. 00:33:57 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:34:15 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:34:23 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and Bob! o/ 00:34:56 JOIN WBYU, New Bordeaux has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:11 CBAN WBYU, New Bordeaux has been banned by Qstlijku . 00:35:11 CBOT BrickleBot: WBYU, New Bordeaux has been banned by Qstlijku for infinity: Sockpuppet ( ). 00:35:13 JOIN WVCE, New Bordeaux has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:20 CBAN WVCE, New Bordeaux has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 00:35:20 CBOT BrickleBot: WVCE, New Bordeaux has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sockpuppet ( ). 00:35:21 CBAN WVCE, New Bordeaux has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 00:35:21 CBAN WVCE, New Bordeaux has been banned by Qstlijku . 00:35:21 CBOT BrickleBot: WVCE, New Bordeaux has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sockpuppet ( ). 00:35:21 CBOT BrickleBot: WVCE, New Bordeaux has been banned by Qstlijku for infinity: Sockpuppet ( ). 00:35:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 00:35:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ignore them please. 00:36:33 CHAT Alex.sapre: hart 00:36:41 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:57 CHAT Alex.sapre: can I count you as a C.N.N.O.R.P. member 00:36:58 CHAT Alex.sapre: !party 00:36:58 CBOT BrickleBot: You say a party? C'mon let's party! 00:37:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes. 00:37:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, going AFK again. 00:37:15 CHAT Alex.sapre: farewell 00:37:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I thought chat was dead 00:37:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but turns out I had lagged 00:38:01 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 00:38:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: an hour went bye 00:38:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Well it was dead for some time 00:38:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: by* 00:38:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and i had finally refreshed and saw everyone talking lol 00:39:51 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:48 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:46:31 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:51:10 CHAT South Ferry: Make the proposal Messenger of Heaven 00:51:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Sounds like your chat crashed. 00:52:26 CHAT C.Syde65: If no one talks, and you refresh to find users talking, it means that your chat crashed. 00:53:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad! 01:06:58 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:08:25 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:30 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi! 01:09:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Echo! o/ 01:09:42 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are ya? 01:11:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Fine. 01:11:42 CHAT C.Syde65: You? 01:11:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My essay is done. CHAT Got it done in 28 minutes. 01:11:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Nice! :D 01:11:57 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Stupid tabs! :v 01:12:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Probably would've been done sooner if I hadn't checked on chat earlier. 01:12:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Let's hope essay is good than, Korra! x3 01:13:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Also, Syde, Not so good right now, one of my beloved bbies (a cat) passed away from an unknown reason :c 01:14:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: awwwww I'm so sorry 01:15:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ^^' nothing to be sorry about Mess, I just suppose these things happen.. 01:15:40 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm sorry to hear that! :( 01:16:29 CHAT EchoingFantasy: He was very young, barely a year old. Buried under a tree he loved. 01:18:06 CHAT C.Syde65: ;( 01:18:43 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:20:01 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:20:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsurperKing. 01:20:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And bye. 01:24:35 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:31:00 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:34:38 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:46 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 01:37:21 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:41:14 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:20 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 01:41:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 01:41:42 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok name 3 reasons of why there should be professional dress in a workplace 01:42:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, damn you. 01:42:12 CHAT UsurperKing: To look professional 01:42:16 CHAT UsurperKing: atmosphere 01:42:17 CHAT Qstlijku: So random 01:42:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Write your damn essay yourself! 01:42:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: for an essay 01:42:25 CHAT UsurperKing: Andddddd 01:42:27 CHAT UsurperKing: hmmm 01:42:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:42:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stfu korra!!!!! 01:42:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I said damn you. 01:42:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now head out. o/ 01:42:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and i said stfu 01:42:54 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:42:58 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:43:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Now head out. o/ 01:43:11 CHAT UsurperKing: Bye 01:43:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: not you 01:43:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Usurper! 01:43:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hurry! 01:43:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nuuuuu 01:43:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me locks him in a cage 01:43:48 CHAT UsurperKing: oh 01:43:51 CHAT UsurperKing: nvn then 01:43:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:44:32 CHAT Alex.sapre: essay 01:44:39 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:44:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: OW stabbed myself with a pencil 01:44:45 CHAT Alex.sapre: @korra 01:44:49 CHAT UsurperKing: ... 01:44:51 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh mess has one too? 01:45:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The whole class does. 01:45:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which consists of like 20 people or so. 01:45:40 CHAT Alex.sapre: is your class split? 01:45:46 CHAT Alex.sapre: I thought mess was older 01:45:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Since it's a GED class, it's not split. 01:45:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i am older 01:46:02 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh, earlier birthday? 01:46:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The students range from like 16-20 and etc. 01:46:14 CHAT Alex.sapre: I see 01:46:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see you see. 01:46:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Mess is older, indeed. 01:46:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And the sky is blue, indeed. 01:47:03 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:48:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: True. 01:48:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: now 01:48:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: name 3 reasons 01:48:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, but in the wise words of a Mime: 01:48:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "This isn't a place for homework, now shoo" 01:49:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: this is a friend chat so shoo 01:49:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is a wikian chat! 01:49:36 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 01:49:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The friend-only chat is false! 01:49:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: this isn't a help chat this is a chat for friends! 01:49:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is a wikian chat for anyone. 01:50:00 CHAT C.Syde65: This is a wiki chat, but it's not exactly a help chat. 01:50:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Friend or not! 01:50:03 CHAT C.Syde65: And yeah, true. 01:50:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we have helped others with homework before! 01:50:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, but this is a help chat. 01:50:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And FANDOM is the only topic. 01:50:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop being off-topic, Mess. 01:50:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Which chat? 01:50:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra go to bed NOW 01:50:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: This is more of a help chat than CCC is 01:50:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This chat. 01:50:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Not really. 01:50:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is! 01:50:35 CHAT C.Syde65: How? 01:50:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss FANDOM bNOW. 01:50:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: I've gotten absolutely no help on CCC. 01:51:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: TheKorraFanatic get your ass in bed NOW you are grounded for disagreeing ! 01:51:04 CHAT C.Syde65: This is another meme, I take it. 01:51:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: I post a question and they ignore it. 01:51:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I barely ever ask for help on CCC. 01:51:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mainly answer other peoples' questions. CHAT Which reminds me, 01:51:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't find that staff thread about the RandomWiki. @Q 01:51:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess isn't it too early for Korra to go to bed? 01:51:52 CHAT Qstlijku: and ok\ 01:51:58 CHAT Qstlijku: *ok 01:52:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he has to go to bed early (silly) 01:52:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Incorrect. 01:52:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ain't no 17 year old gonna go to bed "early" CHAT Head out of here with that crap. o/ 01:52:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you are incorrect 01:52:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Like maybe in an hour 01:52:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Who goes to bed before 8 PM? 01:52:56 CHAT UsurperKing: Not mel 01:52:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: someone whose grounded 01:53:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one. @@ 01:53:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *! 01:53:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Q 01:53:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my mom does 01:53:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you wake up at 5 AM or 6 AM? 01:53:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Miatwilight123: CHAT hellooo CHAT hiiiiiiiiiii CHAT 7:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Welcome, Miatwilight123. 01:53:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Usually 6 AM. 01:54:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i wake up at 6 during school days 01:54:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:54:49 CHAT UsurperKing: Sameish 01:55:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tho school doesn't start til 8:30 01:56:05 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell Aiihuan 01:56:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan has no messages pending! 01:56:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Good. 01:56:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I completely forgot to go back to ESB. 01:56:17 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm heading out 01:56:37 CHAT Qstlijku: I might come back later, then again maybe not 01:56:45 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 01:56:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out! o/ 01:57:03 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sAnd we don't need the bot anymore. Aii and I do <3 on Discord now. :P 01:58:41 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 01:58:46 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:53 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi. 02:02:04 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 02:02:08 CHAT Alex.sapre: you did join my party right 02:02:39 CHAT UsurperKing: Can someone verify me on discord? 02:05:18 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:06:40 CHAT UsurperKing: Eyyy 02:07:58 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I think so? @Alex 02:08:32 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Echo! o/ 02:09:05 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Thank you for the Wb 02:10:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i need helppp 02:10:11 CHAT C.Syde65: With? 02:10:14 CHAT UsurperKing: With 02:10:16 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 02:10:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i need 3 reasons why professional clothing could be better for the work place i'm having to write about and argument for an essay thats important for finals 02:11:17 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess because you'd look really slouchy otherwise. 02:11:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i need good reasons that could help me score high 02:12:03 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:12:06 CHAT C.Syde65: If you looked really messy and really untidy then that wouldn't look good. 02:13:11 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:15:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mm 02:15:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 3? 02:15:45 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not sure, but that should be a good start. 02:17:18 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 02:21:04 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:21:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: s2 more hours. 02:22:46 CHAT UsurperKing: To? 02:23:55 CHAT C.Syde65: A certain user enters. 02:24:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: til his gf Aiihuan comes on 02:24:17 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:24:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She ain't my GF. 02:24:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me is about to be murdered 02:24:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's my GTILAL! 02:24:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Why? 02:25:11 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:25:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: "Girl That I love ALot"? 02:25:55 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:26:07 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:28:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Like" 02:28:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sThough love can also apply. 02:28:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: HA 02:29:04 CHAT C.Syde65: XD 02:30:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm sorry, 02:30:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: But the proper spelling is "A lot". 02:31:00 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:32:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:10 CHAT South Ferry: She headed out. 02:32:50 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:06 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:35:11 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:35:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess and South! o/ 02:38:30 CHAT South Ferry: Thank you c.s 02:39:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sOne hour and twenty-one minutes. 02:39:32 CHAT UsurperKing: Untill? 02:41:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Until (censored) comes 02:42:17 CHAT UsurperKing: Untill what 02:43:00 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:44:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: until his gf gets online 02:44:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me is about to be killed 02:44:46 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:45:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Funny. LOL. 02:45:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't have one though. 02:45:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Good answer, lol. 02:45:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: lol! 02:46:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aiihuan is your gf 02:46:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Aiihuan you and Korra should really date! 02:46:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 02:47:04 CHAT C.Syde65: lmao. 02:47:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: inb4 he clears it 02:47:40 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:48:14 CHAT UsurperKing: So 02:48:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 02:48:27 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 02:48:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: So, 02:48:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: called it 02:48:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra 02:48:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: LOVES Aiihuan! 02:48:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YUP 02:50:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've organized all my severs on Discord and I've lined up the FANDOM ones all together: http://prntscr.com/ikpgzx 02:50:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 02:52:36 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:36 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:53:03 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:53:20 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:54:04 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:54:42 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:55:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:03:22 JOIN OfficialTony has joined Team Demon Light. 03:03:46 CBAN OfficialTony has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 03:03:46 CBOT BrickleBot: OfficialTony has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sockpuppet ( ). 03:06:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Staff channel. 03:07:51 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:08:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 03:14:03 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:15:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:21 CHAT South Ferry: Kk CHAT Kk 03:19:53 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:21:37 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:24:00 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:27:41 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:27:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: What! 03:27:59 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:29:27 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:29:44 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 2016 04 23